


What are the Chances of Falling in Love?

by Lokilovemail



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Superfamily, angst angst and more angst, doki doki literature club reference, if you can find it ill give you 10 bucks, no happy ending, romance in the middle of a war, tony tries to comfort him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokilovemail/pseuds/Lokilovemail
Summary: This is for Ironstrange week Day 5 Hurting/Healing~An alternate story to what happened on Titan during Infinity War but the ending is the same.





	What are the Chances of Falling in Love?

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains major Infinity War spoilers! Read at your own risk!

The six of them sat on the once lively but now deserted, planet. They had a plan, things were going good, now all that was left to do was wait. They never really considered how long they might be waiting for.

 

The sky was beginning to get dark, soon it would be nighttime and they would need sleep. It was decided they would keep watch in pairs, while the other four slept. Mantis was paired with Drax, Stephen with Peter Quill and Tony with Peter Parker.

 

Mantis and Drax volunteered to go first, they had found a deserted building that they could rest in. The floor didn’t make a nice bed but the building gave them some cover so they wouldn’t be spotted so easily.

 

A few hours went by and it was Stephen’s turn, his ‘night watch buddy’ tagged along with him. They shared stories to pass the time, which worked extremely well because after awhile it was Tony and Peter’s turn.

 

He decided to stay up with them as sleep didn’t seem very appealing. He felt bad for Peter, he was still a kid that hadn’t even finished school and now he was caught in the middle of a war. After observing for awhile it was clear that Tony cared a great deal about Peter.

 

“So you really think this plan will work doc?” Tony had asked as they sat and gazed out at the night sky.

 

“I can’t be certain, tomorrow I can look forward in time to see.”

 

“That’d be great.” He smiled at the sorcerer.

 

Peter yawned as he sat propped up against Tony, he looked exhausted. The poor kid was supposed to have gone on a field trip today but instead got dragged up into space.

 

“Hey Pete, you can sleep if you want, Strange and I will keep watch.”

 

“I-It’s okay Mister Stark, I’m fine.”

 

“You don’t look fine, just rest a little okay? You can lay here on me if you want.”

 

“I-...okay.” Peter laid his head on Tony’s chest and tried to fall asleep while Tony wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Have you ever been in love?” He asked Stephen softly as he was trying to not wake Peter.

 

“I think so, if you can even call these feelings love. What about you?”

 

“Yeah...” he paused for a few seconds. “I am.”

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

The next day was spent trying to find any water or food that they could, no luck. Stephen knew of a few spells that could make food, but it wasn’t that good, but at this point anything would do.

 

Everyone was a little quieter, Peter was no longer his bubbly self, and Mantis no longer seemed happy either. Maybe the realization they could all die was settling in.

 

Stephen walked a little bit away from them and sat down, the only way to be sure they would succeed is to look forward in time. He watched, one outcome after another, every time something seemed to go wrong. Sometimes Tony died, or the kid, or even himself. Sometimes it was easy, killed instantly so no pain could be felt. Others were more gruesome.

 

Having to watch Peter die in horrible ways and then seeing Tony’s reaction made Stephen’s heart ache. Occasionally Mantis, Peter Quill or Drax would die but for the most part it was mostly Tony’s group. His hope was pretty much gone, every time they got so close to succeeding but someone always had to die.

 

Then after watching 12,346,316 outcomes he finally found the perfect one, it was the one where they won. Just to be sure he watched all of them but they only seemed to get worse after the winning one, it sent him into a panic driven state until someone woke him.

 

“Shh it’s okay, you’re okay.” He comforted Stephen and it seemed to work for the most part.

 

“Thanks, I should be alright now.”

 

“What were you doing anyway?” Peter Q asked him.

 

“I looked forward in time to view all possible outcomes...”

 

“Is there any where we win?” Tony questioned, his voice sounded worried.

 

“Only one.”

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

The second night was worse than the first, somehow the guardians were able to sleep for their time, but neither Stephen nor Tony, could sleep at all. When it was Peter and Tony’s time to watch, Stephen accompanied them as he did yesterday.

 

They were all having a steady conversation about their lives, trying to distract themselves from the fear that they would never return to earth. It seemed to work okay, until all of the sudden Peter burst out into tears.

 

“Pete what’s wrong.” He put a hand on the kid’s back to try and soothe him.

 

“M-Mister Stark I-I’m scared! W-What if I-I never get t-to go b-back t-to earth?! What i-if we d-die here?!” He screamed out loudly while sobbing. Tony pulled him into a tight hug and tried to calm him down.

 

“Shh, kid it’s okay, I won’t let you die, we’re going to be fine.”

 

Stephen felt bad and wished he could help, the cloak of levitation apparently seemed to be worried as well because it wrapped itself around Peter. It was odd, the cloak had never done that before but it didn’t matter as long as the kid was okay.

 

Peter sobbed louder and clung onto Tony like his life depended on it, Stephen inched closer to them and rubbed the kid’s back, it was worth a try to make him feel better.

 

They had only been on Titan for two days yet it already broke Peter, who knows how long they’d have to be here for. All the crying seemed to wake Mantis up because she hurried over to them and asked if there was anything she could do.

 

Part of Mantis’ powers was to put people to sleep, she offered it as a solution to Peter’s crying, so he didn’t have to suffer. Tony accepted and thanked her for helping.

 

“Sleep.” She put her hands on the kid’s head and he fell instantly asleep.

 

She offered to use it on Tony and Stephen but they declined. The two of them talked for the rest of the night while holding hands, it just seemed like the right thing to do.

 

“You have beautiful eyes doc, you know that?”

 

“Oh, thank you. I never really thought about it, much too busy with saving the world.” He gave Tony a slight smile and squeezed his hand tighter.

 

“Do you think we could die?”

 

“There’s definitely a great chance...” He really didn’t want to worry Tony with this but if he wanted to know then it was sort of okay.

 

“Is there a outcome where we fall in love?”

 

“Yes, many.”

 

“Is it this one?”

 

The sorcerer didn’t answer, instead he leaned in and softly kissed Tony. If the world was going to end then they might as well do this.

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

Day three was a mess, but were any of the days really good? Every second that passed became more nerve racking, at any moment Thanos could show up and they’d have to be ready.

 

“M-Mister Stark?” Peter asked, he was practically shaking. This was taking a huge toll on him and it was certainly visible.

 

“Yeah kid?”

 

“I’m gonna go for a walk, clear my head y’know?”

 

“That’s fine, don’t go far...please.” The last word was practically whispered. If anything were to happen to him,Tony would feel like it was all his fault. He was supposed to protect the kid but it was hard when all Peter wanted to do was save people and help.

 

Peter Quill had asked Mantis to put him to sleep, the pain and worrying about Gamora was too much for him to deal with, he’d rather be asleep.

 

Stephen practiced his magic in front of Tony, it was something to do since there was really nothing else they could do except wait.

 

Awhile passed and Tony was getting worried about Peter, he hadn’t returned and it had been an hour. All the possible things ran through his head, he begged that his kid wasn’t dead.

 

Strange accompanied him to find the kid, it didn’t take long. After walking for 5 minutes they found him sitting on the floor in a ball propped up against another deserted building.

 

“Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts...” He said over and over while crying into his knees. The sight was heartbreaking, Tony tried to hold back tears of his own.

 

He approached Peter and held his arm.

 

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” He screamed while holding his knees tighter.

 

“Kid, it’s just me, Tony!” Tony backed away, he didn’t want to upset the kid anymore.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Peter sobbed.

 

“It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay.” He slowly approached Peter again and hugged him. He then lifted the kid up into his arms and carried him back to where everyone else was.

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

The third night was even worse, they started to notice a trend here. The shifts were now in 3′s, it was probably better this way. The guardians took first shift, they all sat together and watched. Meanwhile Stephen and Tony were trying to get Peter to sleep but he just couldn’t.

 

An idea popped into Tony’s head, Peter liked music and he just so happened to have downloaded some of the kid’s favorites. It worked, although his phone battery wouldn’t last forever.

 

It seemed to be easier to sleep sitting up so that’s what the three of them did, sorta. Tony and Stephen leaned on each other while Peter clung onto Tony’s chest and slept thanks to the music.

 

Soon it was time for them to switch, but the two of them decided to just let Peter rest, he needed it.

 

“So would you like to go on a date sometime? Well, that is if we actually make it out of here alive.” Tony asked.

 

“Sure, I’m gonna hold you to that you know? If everything goes according to the plan then we should...” Deep down Stephen knew they wouldn’t make it out of here, but Tony would survive and that’s all that matters to save the universe. “You seem unusually calm, I’m surprised you haven’t broken like everyone else.”

 

“To be honest, I’m not calm, not one bit. I feel like I’m having a mental breakdown inside, but I know I have to pretend to be strong for everyone else.” He was on the verge of tears while explaining how he felt, this made Stephen pull him closer and kiss the top of his head.

 

“It’s going to be okay, I promise.”

 

“But what if it’s not? What if we fail? Oh god what if Peter dies, or you, I don’t think I can handle that…” A few tears streamed down his face, he tried to hide it from the sorcerer.

 

“All we can do is hope we get everything right. You know in these past few days I’ve really begun to like you more, actually fuck it, the world is gonna end and we might not make it so I’m not going to hide this. I’ve fallen in love with you Tony Stark, I don’t know what it is about you but I just love you. Even the kid, I’ve really begun to care about him like he is ours. This sounds stupid but it’s how I really feel.”

 

“I...I feel the same. We’ve become a little family of some sort, if we make it out of here then we should keep this going. But you have to promise me something.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Promise me…” Tony could barely choke out these words as he began to cry more. “Promise that if something happens to me, you’ll take care of Peter. Or if something happens to you two, please take care of him if there’s an ‘after-world’.” Tony didn’t believe in god, well he knew gods existed but not the one everyone seemed to pray to. He didn’t think heaven or hell existed but he could be wrong, there might be an afterword of some sort.

 

“I will.”

 

They didn’t talk anymore that night, Tony silently cried as Stephen held him close, their world was coming to an end and everyone was hurting. The sorcerer knew that tomorrow Thanos would show up, he didn’t tell them because he didn’t want to freak them out.

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

They decided to go over the plan again and make sure everyone knew their part, Stephen informed them that in their winning outcome Thanos would show up today. In all the other outcomes he either showed up today or before then, so it was for sure today.

 

Only an hour was left until he was going to show up, then all hell would break loose. They would be going up against the strongest being in the universe, there was no room for mistakes. Even one slip up could end their life in an instant.

 

Peter was starting to freak out, Tony hugged him tightly to calm him down. It might be the last hug they ever have, so they wanted to make it count. He motioned for Stephen to come over and hug them too, he wasn’t much of a hug person but their world was about to end.

 

“Whatever happens, just know I love you so much Peter, you mean the world to me don’t ever forget that. You’re like the kid I never had.”

 

“T-Thanks Mister Stark, you mean a lot to me too, I love you.” He backed away to let Tony and Stephen talk.

 

“So I suppose this might be our last goodbye, well you would know.”

 

“It might be, this could go either way.”

 

“These past few days we spent together were the best but also worst days of my life. I’ll never forget them just like I’ll never forget you.”

 

“I’ll never forget you either, hopefully we both make it out of here alive.” The doctor pulled Tony into a tight hug.

 

“I love you Stephen.”

 

“I love you too Tony.” They kissed one last time before everyone got in their positions.

 

They waited for 10 minutes, it was a long ten minutes but then the ground started to shake. The time had come for their plan to go into action.

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

Everything was somehow going according to plan, they had Thanos in a light sleep while Tony and Peter were yanking off the gauntlet.

 

Things were starting to get messy though, Peter Q was now face to face with the monster that took Gamora from him, he didn’t even know the worst news yet.

 

Nebula broke it to him, and that’s where it all went downhill. He punched Thanos which knocked him out of his sleep. Mantis was thrown off him and everyone else was too. The gauntlet was still on his hand, they had failed.

 

They had done an excellent job at pissing him off, which was the absolute last thing they intended to do. He threw an entire moon at Tony and knocked Drax, Mantis and Peter Q unconscious.

 

Their last resort was Stephen, he tried his best at using the most advanced and powerful spells to try and do something. He was no match for 4 infinity stones though and got sent flying across the ground.

 

Tony had stepped in to fight, which wasn’t a good idea. He appeared to be winning for a few seconds, maybe this could work. Remembering the winning outcome he knew what must come next, and there it was.

 

He got stabbed right through the stomach, Stephen had to watch with tears in his eyes, the time had come for the next step of the plan.

 

“Stop! Spare his life, and I will give you the stone.”

 

He used the spell to make the time stone appear again, and Thanos gladly took it. Once he got what he wanted he vanished back into space, destination: earth.

 

The sorcerer quickly ran to Tony’s side to try and heal him.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked while using a healing spell to patch the stab wound.

 

“Why did you do that?”

 

“We’re in the endgame now.”

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

A few hours went by and they were all exhausted, Stephen used the last of his energy to heal everyone. They would all make it alive it seemed, no one except Stark was seriously injured. All that was left to do now was wait, and so they did.

 

“Something is happening!” Mantis said as she stared at her hand, it appeared to be turning to ash and disappearing.

 

“Quill?” Drax seemed to be fading away too.

 

“Oh man-” Peter Quill followed too.

 

Tony rushed over to Stephen but it was too late, he was starting to fade away too.

 

“Tony, there was no other way.” He didn’t even know how to process seeing his new lover fade away.

 

“Mister Stark? I don’t feel so good.” Tony rushed back over to where Peter was.

 

“You’re alright.”

 

“I d- I don’t know what’s happening.” He stumbled forward and Tony caught him.

 

“I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go, sir please, please.” He was holding onto Tony and begging, it broke his heart to see Peter this way.

 

“I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go…” He was nearly crying.

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

Tony never thought he could lose so much in a few minutes, his worst fear was coming true.


End file.
